Umehito Nekozawa X Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: When you finally build up the courage to talk to Umehito will things go as planned or will things start to spiral out of control? Will his sister kirimi except you or will she decide her big brother is hers alone?
1. Chapter 1

"N-Nekozawa.." came a small voice,you slowly opened the door to his room since you didn't hear a reply."Nekozawa-Senpai are you in here?" you asked rather quietly nervously glancing around the room for any sign of him.

"Hello (y/n)" came a creepy voice right behind you,you jumped a small scream escaping your lips "U-umm...well..um...N-nevermind I'm sorry sorry for bothering you senpai!"you managed to stutter out then took off running.

little did you know that he had followed you "(y/n)!wait!" he called after you.  
He finally managed to catch up to you, he grabbed your wrist spinning you around so you were facing him "I.." he panted completely out of breath,ending up leaning on you.

"Nekozawa...Senpai..." you also trying to catch your breath."(y/n)...I was...Well..Beelzenef and I were w-" you cut him off by grabbing onto his cloak and pressing your lips against his,his eyes widen in shock but slowly close as he kisses you back slightly.

You slowly reach up and pull the hood of his cloak and wig off then run your hands through his golden pulls back slightly looking down at you in surprise "t-that was-" you cut him off again with another kiss but only a quick one before burying your face in his chest "Umehito" you mumble into his chest.

He wraps his arms around you while his as red as a tomato. "Shh (y/n)" he leans his head one yours sighing.  
"I'll join your club" You mumble falling asleep against him. "Really?"he opens his eyes and looks down at you picking you up bridal style "mmhmm" you say before falling asleep. He takes you back to his room setting you on his bed,blowing out the candles before crawling into bed with you and pulling the blankets up over you both.

"Good night (y/n)"


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to see a sleeping Nekozawa hugging your waist with his head on your chest.

"Umehito~" you say softly into his ear causing him to open an eye and look at you while a small blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"Yes (y/n)?" he asks closing his eye and nuzzling his face into your breasts,you squirm slightly turning a dark shade of red "N-Nekozawa" You whine covering your face with your hands "s-s-stop!" you manage to stutter out. He slowly pulls back then gets off the bed "I'm sorry' he says looking away.

You grab his shirt "its okay...it just..feels weird..." you blush,lean forward and bury your face in his back wrapping your arms around him. He turns around slowly and hugs back kissing the top of your head.

"I lo-" you cut him off by scrambling out of his arms and looking around "OMG WE HAVE CLASS!" you freak out " We're late i'm going to fail omg!" you say. He grabs your arm gently "(y/n)..yesterday was Friday today is Saturday we don't have class..." he says, you look at him dumbfounded "oh...yeah" you slowly say hiding your face in your hands feeling stupid " I-I'm sorry!" you say tearing up.

He strokes your hair " Hey its okay" he holds up Beelzenef and starts playing with him,you giggle and kiss Beelzenefs cheek then kissing Nekozawa quickly " so what were you saying before I got up?" you ask.

He turns dark red " O-Oh!n-nothing!" he says rubbing the back of his head all embarrassed and flustered. " Really? I was sure you started saying something..." you say tapping your chin in thought, he sighs glancing at Beelzenef who nods.

Nekozawa grabs your face gently looking you straight in the eyes then says

"I love you (y/n)"


	3. Chapter 3

You freeze turning a dark shade of red while he just stares into your (e/c)eyes it takes you a moment to realize you're holding your breath.

You lean up and kiss him quickly but passionately "I love you too Umehito" you say softly, he blushes then grins "I'm so g-" he gets cut off as your father bursts through the door "(y/n)! what do you think you're doing?! not coming home, not answering my calls?!to hang out with some boy!" he grabs you by the arm and drags you out the door. "You are to never see him again you hear me?" he keeps yelling while pulling you down the hall with him.

"but..why? he didn't do anything dad!hes a sweet guy he would never hurt me!" you say trying to free yourself from his grip "Hes a teenage boy the only thing on his mind is sex and I'm not letting my only daughter lose her virginity at sixteen!" he says as you get to the limo. " you're just scared...you're just scared I'll end up like mom! its your fault!yours! I'm not you and I never will be!" you scream running away from him "(y/n)!" he yells but you're already gone.

~Time Skip~

You sit in the grass and try to catch your breath, you don't even know where you are,you were so focused on getting away that you weren't paying attention to where you were going.

You start sobbing and grab your phone dialing Nekozawas number " hello (y/n)?are you okay?" he asks "Umehito! please come and get me!" you say sobbing even more " I'll be right there I promise" he hangs up and you're left sitting there cold and alone while you wait for the love of your life to come take you away from this dark unknown area.


	4. Chapter 4

"(y/n)!" you hear Nekozawa call your name as hes running toward you, " Umehito!" you yell and jump into his arms clinging to the man you love. " I'm so sorry about earlier...I wish your father didn't hate me so much.." he says while bowing his head and hiding his face behind his wig and hood.

" I don't care what he thinks" you say tilting his chin towards you " I love you and that's all that matters okay?" you lean in and kiss him, he kisses back and lifts you off the ground and into his arms. "should I take you home?" he asks quietly while leaning his forehead against yours.

"can I come to your house?" you ask looking up at him with puppy eyes "if that's what you want" he says with a slight blush,he walks to the vehicle and gets in with you, while still holding you in his arms he closes the door and nuzzles your shoulder " I love you too".

before you know it hes fast asleep with his face buried in the crook of your neck, you giggle and slip his wig and hood off. " I love you more~" you whisper and kiss his head.

~Time Skip~

"Umehito~ wake up we're here~" you say and poke his shoulder trying to wake him up but he just groans in response and pulls you closer to him. " we have arrived" says the driver, Nekozawa opens his eyes quickly at the sound of the drivers voice, a dark blush spreading across his face " r-right" he says as he gets out and walks toward the house with you.

Nekozawa takes you inside and shows you around while being greeted by the maids he leads you upstairs "BIG BROTHER!" you hear a little girl shout as she runs towards Nekozawa " Kirimi!" Nekozawa says to her as he gently lifts her off the ground and spins her around.

you smile shyly at Kirimi who noticing you for the first time says " hi" quietly but with a smile on her face, "Kirimi this is (y/n)my...uh..girlfriend.." he says blushing once again. At the mention of girlfriend Kirimi starts to giggle " big brother has a girlfriend!" she squeals. "Kirimi!" whines Nekozawa as he gently sets her down only to have her run downstairs to tell everyone about her big brothers girlfriend.

you wrap your arms around him and kiss his cheek, " come on I'll show you my room" he says before leading you to his room. " Umehito..." you say pulling him closer to you, " yes?" he asks wrapping his arms around your waist " I love you" you say and kiss him passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes widen for a moment but then close as he kisses you back with just as much passion.

He pulls away but only for a moment as he says "I love you (y/n)" you smile and ask "would you scream it to the world?" he leans in and whispers in your ear "I love you" you giggle and ask "why'd you whisper it to me?" while nuzzling your face into his neck "because..." he tilts your chin up and looks in your eyes "you are my world" he says as a dark shade of red creeps up to his cheeks.

You just stare up at him as your face starts to turn pink, he looks away embarrassed and lowers his head thinking he said something some time you quietly ask him "I'm your world?" this causes him to look back down at you "yes" he simply says then he kisses you.

You kiss him back for some time before pulling away to breathe "stay with me forever Umehito" you say as you sit on his bed, "you want me to stay with you forever?" he asks as he walks to you. "I do" you say as you pull him between your legs and slide your hands up his shirt.

He shivers and looks down at you "w-what are you doing?" he asks, you grin playfully as you say "nothing~" then slowly take his shirt off and throw it across the room. Hes blushing like a tomato and standing stiffly, you pout and nuzzle his chest "lighten up Umehito!" you say "b-but I'm half naked!" he says.

"Fine I'll undress to so we'll be even" you say blushing slightly as you stand up and take your dress off, he glances at you eyes widening as he quickly looks away and hides his completely red face "(y/n)! Y-you can p-put your c-clothes back on!" he stutters out not looking at you.

You sit down on the floor and sniffle as your eyes start to water " you think I'm ugly don't you?" you ask as the tears slide down your cheeks. "w-what?"he asks glancing at you noticing your tears "I don't think your ugly!" he says as he picks you up off the floor and holds you close.

"you are not ugly you hear me?" he says looking you in the eyes "b-but you wouldn't look at me..." you say wiping your eyes " that is not because I think your ugly thats because you are pretty much naked and I don't wanna...umm...a...you know..." he says getting embarrassed again.

"oh...ooooohhhh" you say "guess what" you say as you lean against him "what?" he asks trying not to be a pervert "you're gonna get one anyways~" you say as you slide your hands to his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

"D-don't you think its to early in the relationship to be doing this?" he asks while his face just gets a darker shade of red.

"well we don't have to if you don't want to..." you say quietly and glance away sighing. "It's not that it's just I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or anything." he says as he tilts your chin towards him making you look at him.

"I know you would never take advantage of me Umehito that's not who you are." you say and kiss his cheek.

"(y/n)..." he says before kissing you passionately.

-Time Skip to morning-

You wake up cuddled up to Nekozawa, last nights events play over in your mind, it started off as a bad day but Nekozawa will always be there to brighten your mood.

You look over at him and kiss his cheek before slowly getting up and putting your under clothes back on, its to early in the morning to wear everything but you're a bit self conscious so you couldn't help putting a bit of clothes on.

Even if you are to take them off again~

You look over at Nekozawa as you hear something that sounds like a whine coming from him. "Umehito?" you ask wondering if hes awake "(y/n) come back to bed please." he asks slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

You giggle and slowly crawl back into bed sitting on his lap,"Good morning sleepy head." you say before kissing him quickly.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?" he asks a slight blush already showing on his cheeks, "Not that long only a couple of minutes." you say as you run a hand through his hair.

"So can I meet your parents?" you ask giving him slight puppy eyes.

"Yeah I don't know when they will be home though..." he says. "Do you ever see them?" you ask him snuggling into his chest, "Yeah sometimes rarely though." he says as he wraps his arms around you holding you close and laying back.

"Oh...that's sad." you say and he shrugs slightly.

"Kirimi has her books and I have you so we're not lonely." he says.


	7. Chapter 7

You nuzzle his cheek, "were you lonely before you met me?" you ask "I little bit but I've always had Beelzenef..." he says quietly as his face starts to turn a slight pink from embarrassment.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" you ask changing the subject hoping it'll make him feel better, which it does because he smiles and kisses your head "Yes but we should get dressed first." he says chuckling slightly. "Yeah I think that would be for the best." you reply while giggling and getting off of his lap.

You both get dressed and eat breakfast with Kirimi, shes like a little sister to you.

~Time Skip~

A couple of months had passed since your visit to the Nekozawa household and you had been having a bit of morning sickness...You thought nothing of it at first until you realized the lack of protection that was used that night, so you took a pregnancy test and it turned out positive! how are you going to be able to tell Umehito?

You stand in the hall outside of the black magic club trying to force yourself to go inside and tell him, he is the father and your boyfriend so he has to know sometime, preferably before you start showing.

"I cant do this...what if he wont want me anymore?" you say quietly to yourself as you start crying and try to wipe away your tears before anyone sees. Umehito opens the door to leave and stops mid step shocked "(y/n)? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" he asks quickly as he pulls you into a hug.

"Umehito I'm pregnant." You say crying more then you were before, he looks at you with wide eyes "You're pregnant? this is all my fault I'm sorry." he says as he pulls you even closer. "You're not mad?" you ask sniffling, "Of course I'm not mad I love you and I will love this baby if you decide to keep it." he says as he cups your cheek.

"I do want to keep it." you say.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm glad you want to keep it." he says as he kisses the top of your head before pulling you inside the room gently and sitting you down on a couch, "I should probably get back before my next class starts…" you say as you rub the remaining tears from your eyes and stand.

"I'll find you after classes okay?" he asks looking at you with worry in his voice and eyes "Okay thank you and I'll be okay I guess I'm just hormonal." you giggle slightly at the last part before kissing his cheek and walking back towards your next class.

After classes were over you were packing up your things and putting them in your backpack when suddenly you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and someones head being laid atop your own, "Hello Umehito." you giggle at him and turn around in his arms so you can wrap your own arms around his neck.

"Hello (y/n) how was your classes?" he asks as he pulls away slightly to look at you and grin, "Boring like always." you reply as you kiss him quickly causing a slight blush to appear on his pale face.

"(y/n) I want to ask you something.." he says quietly the blush darkening on his cheeks "What is it?" you ask him confused, "Well...I was wondering if you would like to move in with me...I was going to ask you a couple days ago but you missed school that day and then I chickened out…" he mumbles looking away embarrassed.

"Move in with you? But what would Kirimi think?" you ask him worried because although she seemed to like you whenever you visited you didn't know if she would like to be sharing her big brother all the time.

"I already asked her in fact she's the one that gave me the idea because she's always asking about you." he says as he grins shyly, "Okay then yes I will!" you say as you hug him and giggle.

"I'm so glad." he says.

~Time Skip~

You had been living with Umehito and Kirimi for some time now and expecting the baby to come in just one month it was an exciting experience but also a difficult one, Umehito has been doing everything he can to help you through this even Kirimi was helping you some time.

She was like a little sister "Kirimi I think I've already read you all the books here at least 3 times." you say to her as you close another book and try to think of something else to distract her.

"Just one more please!" she begs you looking at you with her puppy dog eyes, you sigh "Okay one more because I was thinking about making cupcakes and I don't want it to get to late before I start." you say but at the mention of cupcakes Kirimi jumps up "Cupcakes!" she says as she runs down to the kitchen trying her best to pull you along with her.

You just follow and giggle at her, you always know how to get out of these kinds of things.

It was Saturday the perfect time for baking, you got everything ready and once the cupcakes were in the oven you sat down at the table waiting with Kirimi who was licking the bowl of cake mix, Umehito came down and found you both sitting in the kitchen "Hello you three." he says as he kisses the top of your head and sticks his finger in the cake mix bowl to try some.

"Big Brother!" she squeals hugging the bowl to her chest to try to keep it away from him, "I just wanted to try it." he says as he licks the cake mix off his finger then washes his hands.

You finally had the family you always dreamed about even if they were a little weird at times.


	9. Chapter 9

Five years had passed since you gave birth to a bouncing little boy by the name of James, today was his birthday party and everyone was over celebrating, including the host club and even your own father whom you had finally gotten back in touch with.

Around a year after James was born Umehito proposed in his own little way with Belzenef holding the engagement ring and you had gotten married shortly after, things couldn't have been better.

"(y/n)!" You heard Umehito say as you looked up at him wondering how long you had been lost in your own thoughts. "I was calling your name for quite awhile are you okay?" He asks worry clouding his eyes "Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about how much James has grown over the years." You say as you tear up slightly and cling to your husband.

"Oh (y/n), it's alright I know it's sad to see our little boy get older but there's no time for tears you should be happy." Umehito says as he strokes your hair and kisses the top of your head.

"You're right...now let's get to cutting the cake!" You say rushing inside to grab the cake, Umehito gets all the kids to sit around the table that's set up outside and you all sing Happy Birthday and set the cake down in front of James.

"Make a wish." You and Umehito say at the same time then smile at each other, James blows out the candles and the cake gets cut. "Tank you Mommy an Daddy!" James says before shoving a piece of the cake into his mouth giggling.

"You have cake on your face." You say to Umehito, "Where?" He asks and you shove your cake into his face and laugh "There!"

"Hey!" He laughs and wipes some off his face and rubs it onto yours.

You loved your family, and it was about to get bigger with a new baby on the way hopefully a little girl, you just had to figure out when to tell everyone.

Now that would be hard.


End file.
